


McKirk: Beyond

by Fnuggi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, implied past abuse in chapter 2, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnuggi/pseuds/Fnuggi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of McKirk-centric drabbles, counting down the days to Star Trek: Beyond</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7 Days Left - First Times

**Author's Note:**

> my inspiration for this fic was this [adorable comic](http://kaztial-does-art.tumblr.com/post/146578390976/i-often-think-about-the-first-time-jim-saw-bones) by 'kaztial-does-art' over on Tumblr.

The first time Jim saw Bones - really saw him, that is - is the first day at the academy. Jim’s still half-asleep when the older man walk into their room, and it takes him a moment to realize who it is.

Jim blinks.

There’s no way the man standing in front of him is the same man as the one he met on the shuttle yesterday. There’s no way that the man standing in front of him is the grumpy, aviaphobic, drunk who threw up on his shoes.

The outline of the man is kind of blurry because Jim has yet to put on his glasses. But he’s sure it’s the man from yesterday.

“You should put on your glasses, Jim. You’ll hurt your eyes if you keep squinting like that” The voice is the one from yesterday, and now has Jim has his glasses on, he can actually see the man.

The sight of the doctor almost stops his heart.

One of the first thoughts that had come to mind when Bones sat down next Jim on the shuttle, was that he was kind of hot, despite the fact that he reeked of booze and day old sweat.

But now… wow…

If he had considered Bones hot yesterday, it was nothing compared to what Bones looked like now. And fuck, he didn’t even look hung over, which made it worse.

When he noticed the way the red uniform shirt fits snugly over Bones’ chest and broad shoulders made Jim’s heart beat a little faster. And he cleans up quite nicely too.

Damn it.

“Orientation’s soon, so you should get up” Bones said, leaning against the doorframe. Jim could feel himself blushing. He had completely forgotten that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. The fact that Bones seemed completely unfazed by it made him blush even harder.

It was probably a part of being a doctor. The fact that Bones had probably seen dozen of other people in their underwear made jim feel… actually, he wasn’t sure exactly what it was he was feeling.

“I’m sorry, I’m in the wrong room!” The words came out rushed as Jim reached for his the uniform that he’d been given yesterday. There’s no way that this hunk of a man is Jim’s roommate. Clothes in hand, Jim tries to shove past the other man.

Only to find that Bones has blocked the doorway. For a long moment, neither of them speaks. It’s the first time they’ve been this close and for the first time, Jim notices the color of Bones’ eyes. A rich, golden brown.

“No you’re not, remember? Or did you hit your head during the night?” Now that Bones is frowning, Jim can see the man from yesterday. He finds it oddly comforting. “And besides, all I did was take a shower” The last part of the statement is accompanied by a smirk.

Damn him.

“So, breakfast?” Bones asks again and removes his hand from the doorframe.

“Righ, yeah, I’d like that” Jim replies with a small smile and a hint of a blush still on his face.


	2. 6 Days Left - Academy Shenanigans

Jim Kirk hated his birthday. No, that was an understatement. There really wasn't any words to describe how much he hated his birthday.

Mainly, it was because it was also the day his father had died, which he was always reminded of by the memorial ceremony that Starfleet held every year at the academy.

This year was no different.

So Jim had done the one thing he was really good at: gone out drinking. Eventually, however, he grew tired of it. It just wasn’t the same without Bones around. Downing the rest of his drink, Jim decided to head back to his and Bones’ room.

He knew Bones kept a bottle of bourbon whiskey in their room for those days when everything was too much. Since Jim was having a day like that, he retrieved the bottle and a glass and poured himself a drink.

Jim had lost track of how much he’d had when Bones walked through the door.

When Bones’ eyes landed on Jim, his eyebrows rose slightly. “Is that my whiskey?”

Jim didn’t reply.

Bones sighed. “Give me a minute to get out of this-” he gestured vaguely to his dress uniform “-and I’ll join you”

Jim wasn’t sure how long it had been, or even how he had ended up sitting on the floor with his back against his bed in the first place, when Bones joined him.

“I didn’t see you at the ceremony” Bones said, sipping his whiskey.

“No” Jim replied. “I didn’t need another reminder of the fact that my dad left me” Jim can feel a knot starting to form in his throat at that statement. For a long time, Jim hated his dad, even though he’d never met him. He hated him for leaving him with a mother who couldn’t bear to look at him and a stepfather who’d beat him senseless whenever he’d had too much to drink.

And most of all, he hated that he’d never get to meet the man. He hated that all he had were the stories other people had told him along with empty words of comfort.

“Oh, Jim…” Bones draped his left arm over Jim’s shoulders, pulling the younger man up against him.

“Everyone’s left me” The words slipped out before Jim could stop himself. “You’ll leave me to, I just know it. You’ll grow tired of me, and then you’ll leave”

For a moment, Bones could only stare at Jim. Then he turned to face him fully.

“Listen Jim, I’ll never leave you. Ever” Bones said hotly. Jim was taken aback by the tone of Bones’ voice.

“I don’t know how or why it happened, but what I do know is that I couldn’t have done any of this without you” by ‘this’, Bones meant the three years at the academy. If it hadn’t been for Jim’s constant presence in his life, he knew he would have dropped out a long time ago.

“Damn it, Jim, I need you. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever known and I love you” They both freeze, staring at each other.

“Shit Bones” Jim said. “You’re serious?”

Bone’s heart breaks at the disbelief in Jim’s voice. “Yeah” To prove it, he leans in closer to Jim. The kiss is quick, and as soon as Bones pulls away, Jim finds himself wanting more.

“I might need you to repeat that” Jim said. His smile is the biggest one Bones has seen all night and it makes his heart beat a little faster.

“You infant” Bones growled, but happily obliged.


	3. 5 Days Left - Vulcan Rescue Mission

It was over. It was finally over.

They had defeated Nero, but the victory was soured by the fact that Vulcan had been lost before they could stop the madman.

And not only that, but they had also lost an estimated third of the crew as well as the ability to go to warp. It was going to be three long weeks before they made it back to Earth.

Like everyone else, Jim had been working double shifts, and he was sure he looked as exhausted as the rest of the crew, but he wasn’t going to slow down because of it. He couldn’t afford to.

Everyone was counting on him to get them home, and he was going to make damn sure that they did.

Jim had been putting off his visit to sickbay. It would be filled to capacity with the Vulcans they had managed to rescue and the crewmembers that had been injured, so Jim had decided that he didn’t need to go to sickbay.

In fact, he wouldn’t have gone at all if it hadn’t been for the fact that he had passed out on the bridge.

When he walked into sickbay, he spotted Bones with a Vulcan woman. They were talking quietly as Bones went about treating her, and for several moments, Jim just stood there, watching them.

Until he started coughing violently.

“Damn it, Jim!” Bones was at his side, steering him towards a biobed.

Before Jim knew what was happening, Bones had removed his shirt.

“Well, if you wanted to get me naked, all you had to do was ask, doctor” Jim said with a cheeky smile.

“Infant” Bones growled and then added: “Jim, this is serious. Why didn’t you come see me sooner?”

“I’m the captain-” Jim sighed. “I need to get us home. And in case you hadn’t noticed, doctor, we’re down to two thirds of our normal crew complement”

“And you don’t think I know that already? Damn it, Jim!” Bones snapped, unable to stop his anger from seeping into his voice.

However, the anger was gone again when he noticed the wide-eyed look so young and vulnerable.  
Bones sighed.

“You need sleep Jim” Bones said.

“I don’t have time to sleep. Everyone’s counting on me to get us all home safely” Jim replied weakly.

“Darlin’, the ship won’t fall apart if you get some sleep. Let Spock handle it for a few hours” Jim knew that Bones was right. He was so tired he could barely see straight. If he didn’t get some sleep soon, he would be unfit for duty.

And yet, there was still a part of him that protested.

“Alright, but only if you join me. I sleep much better when you’re around” Jim finally said.

“I will. Just need to finish up a few thing here and then I’ll come to our quarters” Bones replied, resting his forehead against Jim’s.

“And I expect to see you back here tomorrow with that rib” Bones said, pulling back slightly.

Jim gave a groan, but then smiled. “Of course”


	4. 4 Days Left - Shore Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... really don't know how I feel about this...

Bones was feeling absolutely miserable. He was supposed to be spending his shore leave with Jim, but he had received a message from Jocelyn a week earlier, letting him know that he would not get to see Joanna this time.

It was even worse because it was Joanna’s birthday.

Jim had tried talking him into going to Iowa with him, but Bones hadn’t been in the mood. Surprisingly, all Jim had done was frown before he had left. Normally, the younger man would have pestered him until he had given in, but not today.

Bones didn’t like it.

“Doctor McCoy to transporter room” Bones frowned at his communicator. Finally, he picked it up.

“I’ll be there in a minute. Is this a medical emergency?” Bones asked.

“No sir” was the reply. Bones breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn’t have been surprised if someone had managed to get hurt, despite the Enterprise being in drydock.

Without a word, Bones made his way to the transporter room.

When he walked into the room, Jim was already there, along with the ensign on duty.

“Jim?” Bones asked, eyebrows knitted together. “What’s going on?”

“I have a surprise for you” Before Bones could say anything, Jim turned to the ensign. “Energize”

Bones’ heart almost stopped when a familiar shape appeared on the transporter pad. Though she had grown a lot since he had last seen her, he could still see his little girl in her.

“Daddy!” Bones couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he knelt down to embrace his daughter.

“Jo! What are you doin’ here?” Bones asked, looking between his daughter and Jim.

“well, you told me that it’s Jo’s birthday, and I know how much being able to spend time with her means to you, so I pulled some strings” Jim replied with a shrug and a smile.

Bones couldn’t for the life of him figure out how Jim had convinced Jocelyn to let Joanna visit him aboard the Enterprise. Normally, he was only able to see her when he was planetside. It must be the infamous Kirk charm.

Standing up, Bones pulled Jim in close to him. “Did I tell you how much I love you?”

“Once or twice” Jim replied, giving him a peck on the cheek.


	5. 3 Days Left - AU/Crossovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a small crossover between my two favorite sci-fi franchises - The Expanse and Star Trek - for today's entry.

“What do you make of them Bones?” Jim asked, his arm slung over his lover's waist. They were in their shared quarters. Nurse Chapel had finally convinced Bones to get some sleep after she had pointed out that he looked like crap and had threatened to sedate him if he didn’t get at least four hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Bones sighed.

“They’re definitely all human, but the woman’s bone structure is… odd” He replied. Jim could hear the frown in his voice.

“Scotty said that their ship is unlike anything he’s ever seen. Apparently, it has some kind of stealth technology” Jim said as if that explained it all. Bones frowned again.

“That still doesn’t explain where the hell they came from” He said.

“I know, but we’ll figure that out later. You need to sleep” Jim replied, kissing Bones’ neck.

 

* * *

 

Holden groaned as he began to regain consciousness. The bed he was lying on was softer than what he was used to, and when it registered in his mind, he felt his heart rate increase.

He wasn’t aboard the Rocinante any more.

Holden could feel his entire body aching when he struggled into a sitting position. However, he didn’t get to stay sitting for long.

“Damn it!” A man wearing a blue uniform came over, pushing Holden back into the mattress he had been laying on.

“Where’s my crew?” Holden croaked. A woman came over with wha Holden assumed was a cup of water with a straw in it. It wasn’t until then that Holden noticed how thirsty he was.

“Don’t worry kid, your crew are safe” The man replied gruffly. Holden breathed a sigh of relief. Looking to his left, he noticed Amos and Naomi on the weird looking beds next to him.

The doctor, having noticed Holden’s attention shifting to his people, said: “They’re both alright. Got a bit banged up, but nothing serious” The doctor paused for a moment and then added: “Your last guy wasn’t so lucky. We had to take him into surgery, but he should make a full recovery”

Holden felt his blood run cold.

Just then four people came into the room. They were all wearing uniforms similar to the one the doctor was wearing, though they were different colors. The two people wearing red shirts positioned themselves on both sides of the door with their rifles in hand.

Must be some sort of security personnel.

“I’m glad to see that you’re awake” The man wearing the yellow shirt said. “I’m captain Kirk, and this-” He said gesturing to the man next to him. “-is my first officer, Mr. Spock and my chief medical officer, Doctor McCoy” Holden blinked. Though Mr. Spock looked human at first glance, his ears gave him away.

He was an actual, honest-to-goodness alien.

It took several moments for Holden’s brain to catch up, but when it did, he ran a hand down his face. “Right”

When no introduction seemed to be forthcoming, Jim spoke again: “I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage mr…?”

“Holden. Captain James Holden.” He introduced himself. “And this-” He continued, gesturing to the two people on the beds next to him. “- Is my chief engineer, Naomi Nagata, and Amos Burton. The guy you have in surgery is my pilot, Alex Kamal”

“Right. Welcome aboard the USS Enterprise, captain Holden”


	6. 2 Days Left - Five Year Mission

Bones could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he ran. He was moving on autopilot, not paying any attention to the brightly lit hallways or to the people in it. All he could think about was getting down to engineering.

Why did Jim have to be such a god damn reckless fool?

What on Earth had made him think that jumping into an active warp core was a good idea?

Spotting Scotty ahead of him, Bones finally stopped running. “Where is he?” Scotty didn’t hear him at first, seeming lost in a daze.

“Where is he?!” Bones shouted, shaking Scotty. Scotty finally nodded towards the compartment leading to the warp core.

Bones felt his blood run cold.

“Jim…” He breathed, kneeling in front of the compartment.

“... Bones” Jim’s voice was weak, and it broke Bones’ heart. “It hurts…”

“I know, darlin’” His voice is thick with emotion as he speaks. This was everything he had feared. He’d always known that Jim had no sense of self-preservation, and he had prayed that this day would never come.

And yet, despite everything they’d been through, despite all the dangerous situations Jim had put himself in, they had always come out of it alright.

“You can’t come back from this, Jim” Bones said. He could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes with the realization that he would in fact not be able to save Jim.

“I know. I…” Bones can tell that Jim is struggling to speak. “I had to… save everyone… had to… save you”

Damn it.

“Open the door!” Bones was facing Scotty as he spoke. The rest of the bridge crew were standing around, seeming unsure what to do. Bones didn’t care.

“I gave you an order, lieutenant commander!” Bones barked when Scotty didn’t answer.

“I’m afraid I cannae do that, sir. It will flood the rest of engineering with radiation” It was like a punch to the gut. For several long moments, Bones just stared at Scotty. He could see tears in the other man’s eyes, and he most likely didn’t look any better himself.

Turning back to Jim, Bones sank to his knees again. “Jim…” He could see that Jim’s eyes were almost closed. He seemed too weak to speak, so instead, he just brought up his right hand and placed it against the glass.

The simple, silver band on his ring finger reflected the light of the compartment.

Finally, Bones let his tears fall as he brought up his own hand to touch the glass where Jim was holding his hand.  
  


* * *

  
Bones wanted to cry when Jim finally opened his eyes again. It had been months of sleepless nights and too much coffee, but Jim was finally awake.

Khan’s blood had worked.

Bones leaned in closer to Jim, cupping his face. For a long moment, they stared at each other without speaking, but then Jim spoke.

“Bones…” There was so much awe in that one word, it almost made Bones want to cry. “You saved me”

“Yeah” there’s so much more that Bones want to say, but the lump in his throat won’t let him. Instead, he lets go of Jim’s face and reaches for the chain around his neck.

When he pulled out the rings, Jim’s eyes widen slightly. “You kept them?”

“I did” After everything that had happened, Bones had needed something to hold onto, and their wedding rings had seemed like the best option. He had stopped wearing his own when Jim died, choosing instead to wear it with Jim’s ring.

Without a word, he slid the smaller of the two rings onto Jim’s finger, and then pulled Jim in for a kiss.

“I love you darlin’. I love you so much”


	7. 1 Day Left - To Infinity & Beyond

Jim slowly became aware of his surroundings. He stretched lazily and then wrapped himself around Bones again.

“Mornin’ Bones” He said, resting his head against the other man’s neck. If anyone had told him twenty years ago that he would have someone to wake up with every day, he would have told them they were crazy.

The old Jim Kirk hadn’t been the type who would’ve settled down, but meeting Bones had changed that.

“Morning darlin’” Bones replied, turning over to face Jim.

The kiss was slow and tender, and when they pulled apart again, Jim was smiling

“What did I ever do to deserve you Bones?” He asked.

“I could ask you the same thing” Bones replied.

Jim wasn’t sure how long they stayed in bed, happy to stay in each other’s arms. Finally, Jim broke the silence.

“How long do you think it’ll be before the kids get up?”

“They’ll probably be up soon” Bones replied, pulling Jim in closer. As if on cue, three kids came barrelling through the door.

That was another thing Jim had never thought he’d have: kids. When Bones had first brought up the idea of adopting kids, Jim had hesitated. He had been worried that he wouldn’t be a good dad to their kids because he’d never had a real father figure himself. But Bones had been there to comfort him, and eventually, they had agreed to apply for adoption.

And now they had not only one, but three wonderful kids.

“Daddy, daddy!” their youngest, Abbie, shrieked as she jumped onto the bed.

“Hey monkey” Jim said. Their other two kids, George and Sam, had joined them on the bed too.

“I’m not a monkey” The little girl giggled.

“I’m gonna go get breakfast started” Bones said, sitting up.

Following him into the kitchen, Jim sat down at the table with Abbie on one side and the boys on the other. Although he had never been a very good cook himself, he enjoyed watching Bones cook.

No words were spoken as the breakfast was being prepared, and a moment later, Jim’s attention was drawn to his kids.

“Here you go, darlin’. Pancakes should be ready in a minute” Bones set down a cup of steaming cup of coffee in front of Jim.

“Thanks” Jim said, leaning in for a kiss.

“Ew, that’s gross” Abbie said, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Jim laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that I actually managed to finish this ;v;


End file.
